


Soft Kisses and a Rabbit

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, also 1000+ words hooray, i should have edited this more but im too lazy, like im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kasumi and tae are being gfs and kissing, im bad at summaries





	Soft Kisses and a Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [managician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/managician/gifts).

> hngggg im tired, i dont wanna edit anymore, also fun fact, i went to the server and threatened to name the bunny succulent, they said go for it and i google translated succulent

They both sat on the floor Tae’s room, the sky was cloudy and grey, the rain fell quickly and it felt quite chilly inside, yet somehow, Kasumi felt happy.

“I’m got us tea, Kasumi.” Tae said as she opened the door, Kasumi turned around to face her girlfriend, giving her a warm smile when she put the cups near their spot. “I’m gonna grab something else, I’ll be right with you.” Kasumi smiled in reply, putting her cup of tea in front of her, continuing to watch the sky.

It had been 2 months since they started dating, she never expected a girl to confess to her, but she felt happy nonetheless, those 2 months were heaven, with everyday being greeted by Tae’s soft smile.

“I’m back!” Tae entered the room, making her way to the vocalist with something on her hands, setting it down, Kasumi could see that it was one of Tae’s bunnies, Taniku.

As soon as Tae sat down, Kasumi rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder, smiling ear to ear. “You smell nice~” Tae smiled in response, caressing Kasumi’s hair gently, it was soft as silk, reminding her of one of her bunnies.

“We should watch the stars like this someday, O-Tae~” as much as Kasumi liked spending time with all of Poppin’ Party, there was something special about spending time with Tae, so close that you could hear each other’s heartbeat, it made her heart beat faster than the time she found that starry sky as a child, she felt excited yet calm at the same time.

“I love you.” Tae softly pressed her chin at the top of Kasumi’s head, which made the other girl giggled. 

“I love you too, O-Tae!” Kasumi said while enveloping Tae in a soft embrace.

“Taniku looks like our child, I can’t believe you’re a mother now, Kasumi.” Kasumi got used to Tae’s spacing out and random changes of topic, she always smiled when that happened.

“You bet! He’s our baby now!” Kasumi giggled, which made Tae’s heart beat faster, her giggle was so adorable, and Kasumi noticed “O-Tae~ Don’t tell me you like it when I giggle~” she giggled a bit more, to find her answer in the guitarist’s heartbeat. “drink your tea before it gets cold~” Kasumi let go of the embrace and propped her head back, not before giving Tae a peck on the cheek.

Tae stared at her cup, not believing that Kasumi just gave her a kiss on the cheek, the farthest they had gone in 2 months was holding each others hand, it made her blush. She looked over to her, she was playing with Taniku, Tae could do nothing more than stare, she loved her, she loved her so much. Every moment with Kasumi just felt like she was walking on clouds, with each step being met by the fluffy cushion, as if time itself stopped existing, she was truly glad she met someone like Kasumi, someone who made her feel like this, this happy and special.

“Hello~ Earth to O-Tae~ Are you there?” she was snapped out of her trance by Kasumi, looking over to her with a smile. “There you are! You were spacing out while looking at me~” Tae looked down in embarrassment, pink flushing her cheeks. “you’re pretty cute when you space out” The taller girl slowly lifted her gaze, to find Kasumi also blushing.

“You’re also cute” Tae softly smiled, slowly making her way towards her girlfriend.

“O-Tae? What are you doing?” Kasumi’s face was getting redder by the second, but Tae continued to advance, when their faces were almost touching, she stopped.

“Kasumi? Do you wanna kiss me?” it was sudden, Kasumi could feel the green eyed girl’s breath on her face.

“I would love to, but what if your parents find out? I don’t wanna get you in trouble…” her voice was shaky like the wind outside. “I don’t want you to leave, I wanna see you again, I love you, O-Tae, I love you so much…”

“Kasumi, it’s alright, my parents know I like girls, nothing will happen to us.” Tae ran her long fingers against Kasumi’s hair again.

“Are you sure?” as soon as Tae said that it seemed that Kasumi returned to her normal, energetic and friendly self.

“I’m sure.” she smiled reassuringly.

“Do you promise on Taniku’s life?” 

“I promise.”

“Ok then…” Kasumi lifted her head upwards and quickly kissed her girlfriend, it was gone with the wind, but that's something that she had been wanting to do for a while, she wanted to show Tae how much she loved her. She smiled, proudly.

“...Huh?” it hit her like a wave, Kasumi just kissed her, on the mouth, it was gone in the blink of an eye, but the kiss was still planted in her lips, she never expected that it would feel this nicely, she wanted to feel Kasumi’s lips again, she wanted to feel them forever, so she did, Tae closed her eyes and leaned towards Kasumi, kissing her lips, longer this time, she could taste her chapstick, then she pulled away, both of them were a blushing mess.

“I hope that was alright… It’s my first time...” Tae let out an awkward laugh and looked down.

“It was great! But we shouldn’t kiss so passionately in front of our son~” she pointed at Taniku, who was staring at them with his beady eyes. They burst out laughing, the doubt and awkwardness from before was completely drowned out by the sound of hysterical outburst just like the sound of the rain.

After that, the room went silent, you could hear the sound of their breathing, rhythmic like the raindrops, Kasumi still hadn’t broken her gaze from Tae, she was truly beautiful. Her body seemed to move on its own hugging her girlfriend tight.

“I love you! I love you alot ,O-Tae! I’ll love you forever!” she thought words couldn’t describe how much she loved Tae, but this will do for now.

“I love you too, Kasumi.” Tae returned the embrace and kissed the top of her head, she may have lost track of time when she was with Kasumi, but she wanted to stay like this, warmly enveloped, until they grew old.


End file.
